


Sweet and Sharp

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Kinktober, Monstergirl, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Star goes through Mewberty.





	Sweet and Sharp

“I think I’m going through... _ MEWBERTY! _ ” Star wailed, throwing herself back on her canopy bed.

 

“Mewberty?” Marco asked, raising an eyebrow. “What that? Is that like puberty? Cause, humans go through puberty, and it’s not that bad.” He paused for a moment to consider. “Well not THAT bad, my mom did say when she hit puberty she spent a lot of time crying in the shower eating cake, but usually it’s just bad acne and cracking voices.”

 

“This isn’t like your dumb Earth thing Marco!” Star sat up and threw a pillow at the boy, knocking him clean off his feet. “I mean, this, this is gonna get  _ weeeiiird.”  _ She looked straight ahead as she spoke, eyes oddly vacant.

 

Marco struggled to his feet. “Uh, so, does that mean you wanna stay home today? Maybe...talk to your mom? Or my mom? Normally when our exchange students have issues...like these, she gets them stuff from the pharmacy down the road and buys them some ice cream, and whatever else they need.”

 

“Marco! As much as I hate to say it, this is no time for ice cream!” She slid under the covers and scooted down so just her face was showing. Already, there was another purple heart stuck to her face. “And I can’t tell my mom! She might make me go home!”

 

“Why would she make you go home?” Marco asked, leaning forward to plush the little heart off of Star’s face. Up close, it was a bit like a flower petal, delicate and almost velvety. 

 

“Oh, the usual,” Star sighed, hanging he rhead down so her hair covered her face. “You know, danger, destruction, massive magical power run amok. You know the deal.”

 

“Oh, well if that’s all we should get going soon, or we’re going to be late.” He hurried out of the room, the sounds of puppies barking following him down the hall.

 

Star groaned and rolled out of the bed, falling flat on the floor in a pile of misshapen stuffed animals. She dragged herself to her feet, wobbling a bit, and managed to make her way to a mirror. She carefully poked at her face in the place Marco had removed a heart. Already a half dozen more had cropped up. She scrubbed a hand across ehr face to wipe away the ones she could and shook her head to let her hair cover her face.

 

The walk to school gave her time to calm down. They went the long way around, through the park, which was always empty early in the morning. After a few minutes, Star even tucked her hair back again, face temporarily free of heart spots.  

 

“Hmm, look like you’re doing better,” Marco observed. “No more spots. Maybe you were wrong about the mewberty thing?”

 

Star opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by gravity. Her foot caught on an uneven bit of sidewalk, and she fell towards the ground, letting out a surprised yelp as she did. Marco quickly grabbed ahold of her arm and yanked her upright, squishing her against his chest. 

 

Star gasped and tried to pull back, struggling against her friend. She she tried to pull away, strings of sticky mucus trailed between the places where her skin had touched Marco, and his hand felt almost glued to her arm, like an ant trapped in sap. Her eyes went wide and she dug her heels into the ground, yanking frantically in an effort to get away. When the slime finally gave way she rolled backwards, head over heels, and into a nearby shrub.

 

“Ugh! What is this stuff?” Marco held up his sticky hand and sniffed curiously. The sap, or slime, whatever it was, smelled strangely enticing, a bit like cotton candy or a burnt marshmallow, almost tooth achingly sweet. His mouth filled with saliva and he had to resist the strange desire to like the goo off of his hand. “Are you wearing some weird lotion or what?”

 

“I’mfinedon’tworryItoldyouit’samewbertythingdon’tworrybutI’mgonnarunawaynowbyeeeee!” Star shouted, pulling out her dimensional scissors and quickly jumping through the portal. 

 

Marco simply shrugged and continued on his way to school. If he was fast he was sure that he could still get there in time for his daily nod at Jackie. He thought about Jackies as he walked. She was the perfect girl, he was sure. Fun and exciting and a little bit dangerous. That blond hair. He was sure if she just gave him a chance, they would be an awesome couple. They would go on cool adventures, hang out with the coolest kids at school. 

 

Although, he had been a lot of adventures lately. Since Star had shown up, his life had really been turned upside down. She had changed things more than any other exchange student. Fighting monsters, crashing the birthday party of the most popular kid in school, playing videogames in other dimensions…

 

He was yanked from his thoughts suddenly by the sound of screams. He dashed around the corner, expecting Ludo and his gang, only to find himself staring at, well he wasn’t sure what. The school was coated in what first looked like it could have been purple snow, and the courtyard was strangely empty. 

 

“Star?” Marco slowly approached the buildings, stepping around the piles of purple fluff. Looking at the stuff closer, it looked a lot like the little hearts that had been flaking off Star’s face. “Star?” Marco shouted, suddenly worried. Maybe mewberty was something to worry about.

 

“Run!” A voice called out from a bank of lockers.

 

Marco spun on his heel to see a boy crouched inside the locker, eyes wide with fear. “What?”

 

“Run!” The boy insisted, knuckles going white as he held onto the locker door. “Run before she gets back!”

 

“Before who gets back?” Marco asked, creeping closer. “Do you mean Star?”

 

At the sound of her name the boy let out a panicked yelp and slammed the door fo the locker shut, leaving Marco alone again. Marco banged on the door a few times, but the boy inside refused to open it again or even answer his questions.

 

“Huh, well that was even weirder than usual,” Marco muttered, walking around the side of another building. Some of the lockers were coated in drying layers of purple sap, the door glued shut. As he walked past them, he could see boys inside, all cowering and whimpering. None of them responded to his questions about where Star was. 

 

And then he saw her. If it wasn’t for the furry boots and dress he might not have recognized her. Star Butterfly looked less like her normal humanoid self, and much more...alien. She zipped across the sky, wings spread wide, all six arms busy holding a struggling member of the swim team. She swooped down and ripped a locker open, stuffed the boy inside, and then sealed him in with a coating of slime. 

 

“S-Star?” Marco took a hesitant step forward. 

 

She whipped her head around, strands of purple hair falling out of her pigtails, and stared at him with huge opalescent eyes. Even from a distance he could smell her, that same sweet smell from earlier, like honey and marshmallows and cotton candy all mixed together. Marco felt his mouth fill up with spit.

 

“Boy,” she said, voice oddly hollow. “Boooooy.” Star floated forward, all six hands outstretched.

 

Marco cursed and rolled away, narrowly avoiding her clutches. Her hands were dripping the purple slime, and a few drops splattered across him, oddly warm, even through his clothes. He rubbed frantically at a blotch on his hoodie, and watched in horror as it clung not to the fabric, but to his skin, seeming to sink into his flesh. 

 

“Oh god what is this stuff?” Marco flexed his fingers, his hand suddenly feeling warm and heavy. 

 

“Boy,” Star cooed, looking over him. She was smiling broadly, but her eyes were still empty and white. She lashed out, fast as lighting, and managed to grab Marco with three of her arms. As soon as her skin touched his, more of the purple sap was released, gluing them together.

 

“Uh Star? What are you doing? What did you do with those other guys?” Marco struggled as Star began to lift off the ground, her wings flapping quickly. “Star, let me go! We can find the book, or call your parents, or my parents, or someone?” His voice became higher pitched, an edge of panic sneaking in. 

 

He trusted Star, normally, but this thing, this barely seemed like Star. As she lifted him into the air more of his skin was soaked by her slime, and it made him feel hotter and hotter, and his head began to feel fuzzy. Unline with the other boys, she didn’t just drag MArco off and stuff him into a locker, instead she rose higher into the air, through the layer of clouds and into the bright sunlight.

 

In the bright light, she looked even more alien. Her skin and wings were coated with soft shimmering scales, like those on a butterfly or moth, and the seemed to sparkle in the light. She wrapped her other arms around Marco, pressing the two of them tightly together, and pressed hr face into his hair.

 

“Boy,” She sighed, apparently content. As she sniffed him, a few of her hands moved, slowly exploring Marco’s body. Two of them slipped under his hoodie, feeling the warmth of his skin, fingernails gently scraping over his ribs.

 

“Star?” Marco asked, voice dazed. “You, why are, oooooh….” he trailed off as one of her hands found its way inside of his jeans. It was warm, warmer than human skin would be, and slick with sap. Suddenly, he didn’t want to struggle anymore. He wanted more, more of that hot, soft skin, more of that warm slick liquid coating him. She was soft and warm and smelled so good.

 

She tasted good. For a moment it was all he could think of. She tasted like sugar. Then he realised they were kissing, but for some reason that didn’t seem strange or bad. It seemed...right. Star pulled back and Marco swallowed a mouthful of thick, sugary spit. It was warm going down, and it made his head light. He whined and she kissed him again, sloppily moving from his mouth to his neck, giving him tiny bits along the junction of neck and shoulder. Her teeth were small and sharp, but after each bite she lapped at the bloody skin and quieted him again. Meanwhile her hands were everywhere. Petting his hair, rubbing his skin, milking his cock inside his jeans.

 

“Hmmmm, boy,” Star purred and rubbed against her prey, licking the sweat off of his skin. “Good boy.”

 

Marco panted and arched his back, straining against Star’s grip. “Star, I-I’m gonna…” He bit his lip and grabbed ahold of one of Star’s hands and squeezed.

 

“Boy!” Star grinned and shifted her hold of the human, holding him up by the hips so she could slide her mouth over his length as he came, sucking every drop she could out of him. She moaned as she swallowed, mouth moving over him under he was soft and twitching in her mouth. As she pulled back her eyes closed, and when they opened again they were no longer white, but her normal blue. 

 

“Oh god...Star…” Marco trembled as Star’s hands moved, cradling him close as they slowly lowered down to Earth.

 

Star’s wings shrank as they lowered, until by the end, all that was keeping her floating were two little wing stubs on her back. As soon as their feet touched the ground, Star’s body was engulfed in a whirlwind of purple hearts, and when they cleared, she was back t normal. Blond hair, blue eyes, and just the two arms. Marco was surprised to find a part of him missed the other her, sweet and feral. But then she smiled and spun around, laughing wildly at her adventure, and he saw her wings, and he smiled too.    


End file.
